


A Team Effort

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: It takes quite a bit of planning to convince someone they are repeating the same day over again, but it is planning Mack and Daisy are willing to do in order to prank Hunter.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: AU August 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculous concept, but I couldn't get it out of my head. So, here we are. Enjoy!

It had taken more planning and work than Mack and Daisy had thought it would. Really, they should have known given how complicated the overall prank was. Turns out there were a lot of moving parts when trying to convince someone it was yesterday all over again. First, they needed to change the settings on Hunter’s phone, then the calendars in the base, computer screens he might pass by, and a whole lot of other weird crap they hadn’t thought about at first.

“Why are there so many places in the lab that tell you what day it is,” Daisy huffed as they made their list. They were going to do all the resetting once everyone on base was asleep. 

Fitz, who was in on the prank but not one of the lead planners shrugged his shoulders. “Simmons likes to have the date handy to make documenting easier. It’s actually really convenient.”

“Not for this,” Mack said. 

He had a point. There were about fifty things they had to make sure got changed in the lab alone. 

Next on the list of things to do was getting the rest of the base on board. Everyone needed to act just as they had the day before and make sure that they said the right day when asked. Most people agreed just to stop Daisy’s pestering, but some were all for it. They already had Fitz and Simmons on board, surprised how excited they got about the prank, and Bobbi was more than willing to join the cause. May frowned when Daisy proposed the idea to her, but didn’t say no. However, there was a definite gleam in her eye as she walked away that Daisy took as a yes. 

Coulson, though he eventually agreed to play along, saw it as a waste of his agents' time and energy. Mack assured him that it was beneficial to team morale and that work would still be getting done. After all, only people who directly interacted with Hunter in the day would have to repeat themselves. With Coulson’s final approval, they had everything they needed. 

The day they would be repeating went as normal. Whoever talked to Hunter cataloged where they had been and what they had said, but other than that it was an average day. The next day was where things got fun. 

The start of the day went off without a hitch. Bobbi managed to switch the date on Hunter’s phone and convince him it was telling the right day of the week. He was still a bit unsure about it all until the briefing.

Hunter hadn’t listened to the whole briefing the previous day, but when Fitz-Simmons mentioned that a made up--though Hunter didn’t know it--0-8-4 could cause a disruption in time, he sat up to attention. Coulson made the whole briefing sound very official and Fitz and Simmons only added to the legitimacy of the idea.

The team managed to keep the prank going until lunch time. After a few hours of fake and increasingly ridiculous tests, Hunter finally said bollocks to the briefing and decided to investigate. When no one was looking, he quickly swiped the 0-8-4 and pressed a bunch of the buttons on the side. When a  _ Schvrmmmmmmm  _ sound suddenly started whooshing from the object, he realized it was merely a lightsaber that someone must have tampered with. Having figured out what was going on, Hunter walked proudly into the common area and waved the “0-8-4” in the air.

“This better not have been one of the Koenigs',” he said, smirking, “or somebody is definitely getting their lanyard revoked.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
